The present invention relates to a method for estimating the magnitude of a force acting on a rolling tire based on the strain caused in the tire sidewall portion.
In recent years, computer-aided vehicle control systems (CAVCS), e.g. anti-lock brake system (ABS), traction control system, vehicle stability control system, attitude control system, suspension control system and steer-by-wire system and the like, are widely used in various vehicles.
In order to improve the control accuracy of such control system (CAVCS) by providing the system with data on the force components acting on a rolling tire, a method for estimating the magnitude of the force components have been proposed in the U.S. Pat. No. 7,249,498.
On the other hand, from the viewpoint of safe driving, it is important to monitor the tire air pressure and also important to be able to provide the estimated data even if some of sensors or data get out of order.